


Two Thousand Cookies

by ukwonnie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Fluff, M/M, most of the characters listed only make small appearences/are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukwonnie/pseuds/ukwonnie
Summary: Hansol thought working in this bakery couldn't get any worse. That was until they took an order for a batch of two thousand cookies.





	1. 2000 Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first seventeen fic, so i hope you enjoy reading it!  
> sorry if it's a little all over the place, i wrote it in like two days because i got so excited about the [prompt](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/156128856154/look-i-know-its-none-of-my-business-but-why-do) and didn't edit it at all.  
> i hope you all enjoy! comments are very much appreciated and i will love you lots if you leave one, even if it's about ways i could improve my writing and stuff!

Hansol looked at the box being handed to him, then to his boss, and then back to the box. It was huge, bigger than any box the bakery even offered, and why it was now being dumped in Hansol’s hands, he didn’t know.

“What is this, exactly?,” he asked, setting the box down on the counter because that thing was so heavy and Hansol was sure his arms were going to give out if he held it for a second longer.

“It’s a delivery, two thousand chocolate chip cookies, to be exact,” his boss, Seungcheol, replied with a grin, patting the top of the box like a proud father.

“You’re kidding me, right?,” Hansol replied, glancing back over to the box on the counter, “we don’t even do deliveries here!” Hansol resisted the urge to raise his voice any higher when he saw Jeonghan peek his head out of the kitchen, giving him a warning glare.

“Nope, he’s not kidding, two thousand cookies. I would know! I baked every single one of them and checked them over twice,” Jeonghan has suddenly appeared at Seungcheol’s side, pressing a kiss to his partner’s cheek.

With a long sigh, Hansol pinched the bridge of his nose. Really, everyone in this damn bakery was beginning to lose their minds. First, it had started off with Jeonghan allowing Chan to be the assistant baker, completely disregarding the fact he had almost burned the entire place down three months prior. Jeonghan claimed that his ‘baby’ had learned a lot in those three months, which Hansol highly doubted. Still, there hadn’t been a fire yet, Hansol knew he had to hold onto some hope.

Then, Seungcheol had decided it would be a great idea to hire Jeon Wonwoo and Kim Mingyu as servers because the bakery had actually started to pick up and get a reputation within the town, much to everyone else’s surprise. Hansol knew that the two would not be doing much serving, whenever they got a free minute they were all over each other whether they were at work or not. Usually, they managed to be discreet about it and hide their touching from Jeonghan and Seungcheol, but on the few occasions that they had gotten caught, it was by Jeonghan who almost immediately began yelling about protecting ‘baby Chan’s innocence’.

Chan was almost eighteen years old and Jeonghan still seemed to be going on with this whole ‘baby’ thing. It really was only Chan who hated it, though, everyone else found it hilarious. Whenever he tried to protest, Jeonghan would hit back with the same line - “remember! Until you’re thirty, Channie!”

Despite Jeonghan’s best efforts to keep the youngest out of the group innocent, Hansol was sure that there wasn’t much left to protect. Chan managed to become friends with Wen Junhui and Xu Minghao, neither of them left much to the imagination where innocence was concerned.

“So,” Hansol started, opening back up his eyes after his small, internal breakdown, “when did we start doing deliveries?”

“Oh, we don’t! I just figured it would be a hassle to ask the customer to come here and pick up two thousand cookies by themselves, and you have a car, so delivery was the best option,” Seungcheol replied, slapping Jeonghan’s butt playfully as the other moved back into the kitchen. How they ever managed to open and run this place without the rest of them, Hansol would never know. 

“Don’t like, all of our employees have cars? Why did you choose me?” Really, Hansol was just trying to delay going out into the bitter cold for as long as possible. In the winter, it was bliss working in the bakery because it was always warm and Hansol never needed to carry around extra layers with him. Being sent out into the cold to deliver an absurd amount of cookies was like a punishment, and he hadn’t even done anything wrong!

“I’ll pay for the gas money and let you drink the fancy hot chocolate Jeonghan buys for himself,” Seungcheol lowered his voice, quickly looking over to Mingyu only to find that he was far too concerned with helping customers to be listening in on their conversation.

“You’re serious?,” Hansol asked, also keeping his voice low. He did not want anyone else trying to get in on this.

Finally, it was his chance to try that damn luxury hot chocolate that Jeonghan would not shut up about. Apparently it was made with some of the finest cocoa powder imported from a place in Europe that Hansol didn’t even want to try and pronounce the name of. Hansol and Mingyu were sure that it was all just a rumour started by Jeonghan to make himself seem more fancy and high-class, but when the two of them had tried to look in the cupboard labelled ‘FORBIDDEN’ in the breakroom, Jeonghan almost wrung their necks.

Seungcheol nodded. That’s when Hansol knew going out in the freezing cold would be worth it, just so he could see for himself it the hot chocolate was all Jeonghan made it out to be. 

 

* * *

 

Once Hansol was in his car with the box of cookies and the address of the person he would be delivering them to inputed into his phone for directions did he remember just what he was doing. All the questions that he had been meaning to ask Seungcheol before he had been distracted by the prospect of the hot chocolate suddenly flooded back to him. Who was this person? Why did they want two thousand cookies? Surely one person wouldn’t be stupid enough to eat them all alone, it had to be for some sort of party or gathering, right? He shook his head, pulling out of the bakery car park and beginning his journey to the mystery person who, for whatever reason, needed this many cookies.

 

* * *

 

It took around fifteen minutes to reach the address Seungcheol had given him, and that wasn’t even including the time Hansol had spent wondering how the hell he was going to get from his car to the door without freezing, or alternatively dropping the box of cookies all over the pavement. With a sigh, he climbed out into the freezing cold and moved around to the other side of the vehicle to haul the box out. Maybe the hot chocolate wasn’t worth it and Hansol could just go back with the cookies and refuse to deliver because damn, he was sure this thing weighed at least a ton in weight.

 _Why does this customer get special treatment anyway? It was their choice to order so many cookies. They should have to pick them up._ Hansol thought to himself on his way to the door, being sure to watch out for any obstacles that may come his way, because cookies all over the pavement was the last thing he needed right now.

Luckily, he made it to the door without a scratch, though he had to set the box down on one of the steps so he could knock on the door. There didn’t seem to be a lot of noise coming from the house, which crossed off the party from Hansol’s list of reasons he had made up as to why this person may need two thousand cookies. Maybe it was just a really huge gathering, a really huge, silent gathering. Hansol took a step back, looking over the house before shrugging. It didn’t really seem big enough to hold enough people to consume two thousand cookies and--.

“-llo! Hello?,” the voice brought Hansol out of his daydream and he was forced to look at the male before him.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Hansol started awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck before gesturing to the box on the step. “Cookies. Two thousand of them,” he didn’t realize how ridiculous the order sounded until he had to say it to someone else.

The male’s face seemed to light up at that, a bright smile gracing his lips as he leaned down to pick up the box. Clearly, he had underestimated how much two thousand cookies actually weighed, as he grunted and almost fell on his ass.

Hansol pursed his lips as the male looked up to him with pleading eyes, he could hear what was about to come out of his mouth and God he hoped he was wrong.

“Would you mind helping me?,” he asked, and Hansol almost screamed right then and there. This was not part of his job, none of this was and he desperately wanted to say that, but something about the puppy-dog eyes this complete stranger was giving him left him completely lost and unable to say no.

Nodding, he leaned down and picked up the box again, carrying it behind the other into his home. The silence was awkward, the only noise being Hansol’s shoes squeaking against the floor as he was lead into the kitchen. It would be better to make conversation, even if it was only brief and held no real meaning but Hansol couldn’t seem to come up with anything. All the questions he had regarding the cookies had vanished from his mind and all he had left to say was the awkward lines he would use if he was serving back at the bakery.

It was as if the other male read his mind, starting to talk almost immediately after Hansol had set the box down. “So, I bet you’re wondering, Seungkwan - that’s my name, by the way, why do you need two thousand cookies? Right, isn’t that what you’re wondering?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess it is,” Hansol stuttered out, brushing his hair out of his face as he watched Seungkwan open the box.

“Woah, these look delicious!,” Seungkwan looked over at Hansol with wide eyes, “did you make them?”

Hansol was beginning to have trouble keeping up with this guy, he jumped around from topic to topic faster than anyone Hansol had ever spoken to before. Blinking a few times as his brain caught up to the speed this guy was talking at, he shook his head.

“I didn’t bake them, Jeonghan did. I mean, uh, the head baker at the bakery did. He baked them,” he fought the urge to sigh, biting his tongue before he could utter another word that would make him look like even more of an idiot than he already did.

“Oh! That’s cool, so you’re just the delivery guy, then?,” Seungkwan asked, tilting his head to the side. He didn’t seem to mind Hansol’s awkward nature, he talked enough for the two of them anyway there didn’t seem to be enough room for him to comment on how Hansol was acting.

Hansol let out a breathy laugh at that. “Not really. We don’t technically do deliveries. You were a special case, considering two thousand cookies is a lot to carry.” _Trust me, I would know._

Seungkwan grinned, picking up a cookie and taking a bite. “Oh, that reminds me!,” he said, mouth full and crumbs spraying everywhere as he spoke, “I totally forgot to tell you why I needed this many cookies.”

Hansol was glad when Seungkwan decided to finish what was in his mouth before speaking again, though his eyes had began wandering around the kitchen absent-mindedly while he waited. It was a nice place from what Hansol had seen so far, not too big but not too small. It felt cosy, the kind of place that would be nice to come home to after a long day’s work and--. God, what was he thinking?!

“--and Seokmin was like ‘Hah! You just lost the bet!’. So, that’s the story of how I ended up here, with two thousand cookies I need to eat by next Saturday.” It was only then that Hansol realized that he had missed out on the entire first half of the story because he had been daydreaming again. Bummer, he really had been interested in how this whole thing had come about. Something about a guy called Seokmin and a bet was all he could pick out from the story.

He laughed softly, hoping it didn’t sound too forced until he remembered that Seungkwan probably wouldn’t notice either way. “Next Saturday? That’s not long. It’s uh, probably not the best idea, if I’m honest,” he said, watching as Seungkwan picked up another cookie and scoffed at him.

“Don’t be stupid,” he paused, eyes widening as he stared at Hansol, “I never got your name!”

“Oh, uh, it’s Hansol. Choi Hansol,” he answered with another small laugh, hoping that it didn’t sound like he totally ripped that line from the Bond movies.

“Nice to meet you, Hansol,” Seungkwan held out his hand, “I’m Boo Seungkwan, but I uh, I guess you already knew that,” Seungkwan’s voice trailed off.

Hansol took Seungkwan’s hand, shaking it politely before glancing back at the clock he had found earlier while looking around the room. He had spent a good fifteen minutes here and he really should be thinking about leaving and getting back to work before Jeonghan found out about Seungcheol’s bribe.

“I better go, you know, work and all,” Hansol said, hoping that Seungkwan would be able to help this meeting end in the least awkward way possible.

“Aw, really?,” Hansol swore he saw a pout, “that’s just too bad…” Again, Seungkwan’s voice trailed off. It just seemed to be getting more and more awkward with every passing second the two stood staring at each other.

“Yeah, I--.”

Seungkwan interrupted him, “how about you give me your number? You know, just incase I can’t finish all of these by Saturday. I can call you and you can… take them back to the bakery.”

It didn’t really seem like a valid excuse and Hansol knew the bakery wouldn’t accept them back, but he still found himself reaching for his phone and allowing Seungkwan to take his number with no hesitation. God, what was he doing?

“Seems fair, I’ll see you around?,” Hansol said, beginning to walk away with a small wave of his hand.

Seungkwan nodded happily, walking him back over to the door with a wide grin. “See you later, delivery boy!,” he called out, slamming the door before Hansol had even gotten down the first two steps. He swore he heard a small squeal on the other side of the door, but maybe that was just his imagination.

 

* * *

 

When he arrived back at the bakery, he had Seungcheol make the hot chocolate as soon as he stepped in the door, sniffling due to the cold air and blowing on his hands to warm them up. Once the mug was set in front of him, he looked over to Mingyu and Wonwoo who were two seconds away from making out behind the counter and rolled his eyes.

“I’m taking my break!,” he called out, pulling out his phone and relaxing into one of the chairs in the breakroom.

He made his way through the majority of his notifications, replying to messages and liking some photos before a text came through from a number he didn’t have saved. A smile made it’s way onto his lips as he read it.

 

 **UNKNOWN: (5:54pm)  
** ive already eaten twenty cookies n i think im gonna die pls send help

 

Hansol saved the number under ‘boo seungkwan’ and grinned to himself as he replied, eyes widening as Jeonghan stormed into the room and demanded to taste what was in the mug. Hansol tried his best to protest and promised it was just the cheap stuff, but he saw Seungcheol’s face from behind Jeonghan and he knew that the truth was already out. Before he even got the chance to defend himself, Jeonghan had snatched the cup away.

“Unbelievable! My own boyfriend giving away my stuff as some kind of bribe,” he muttered, leaving the room and sipping away at what was left in the cup.

Hansol sighed, sinking into the chair with a sigh and smiling to himself when he saw another message notification pop up on the screen. Whatever, the hot chocolate wasn’t that great anyway.


	2. 500 Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life at the bakery continues, Hansol hates his friends, a certain Boo Seungkwan needs some help with his cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! it's been 5 months since i last updated this (i'm so sorry) and it was originally supposed to only be a one-chaptered work but after thinking it over and some people suggesting it to me, i've decided to branch out the story a little and give it a few more chapters!  
> thank you all for enjoying the first chapter so much! hopefully i won't take as long to update on future chapters.

Hansol had delivered the box of cookies to Seungkwan on the Tuesday and since then they had been casually texting back and forth. Most of the conversations at the start of their friendship (could you call it a friendship?) had revolved around how many cookies Seungkwan had managed to eat that day but since they had started to get closer, Hansol began learning more about Seungkwan.

He learned that Seungkwan enjoyed singing in his free time, that he loved hamburgers and enjoys salty food more than sweet, which was unfortunate considering he had two thousand cookies to get through and Hansol couldn’t really imagine them catering to his preference for salt. Hansol had also learned that Seungkwan had terrible sleeping habits, as he would often wake up with numerous texts from during the night from the other. Though, it was nice to have someone who wasn’t afraid to be themselves so soon, Hansol had never been able to open up quickly to new people.

With all of the time he had spent talking to Seungkwan, he did find himself becoming increasingly more comfortable and confident with the other. He had began revealing silly things about himself that not even his closest friends knew. Seungkwan was clearly a naturally charismatic person and Hansol could tell - even through texts. Despite how much the other hounded him for reading the messages and not replying, or accidentally falling asleep when he got home from work and not replying for four hours, Hansol still enjoyed talking to him. A lot.

 

* * *

 

 **boo seungkwan (09:23am)  
** hansol. u have work 2day. dont be stupid n wake up late  
ur gonna be late if u dont wake up right now

 **delivery boy (09:46am)  
** lmao do you know my work schedule now or something?

 **boo seungkwan (09:47am)  
** OH THANK GOD UR AWAKE  
ur terrible at replying. we cant be friends if ur gonna reply 20 mins late  
and no i dont know ur schedule wtf. u told me last night that u were working at 10

 **delivery boy (09:50am)  
** i was busy getting ready, sorry. and oh yeah i forgot lol.

 **boo seungkwan (09:51am)  
** i guess i forgive u  
anyway u should come to my place after ur shift today because i still have 500 cookies to get thru i am dying hansol  
i gave some to other ppl and some friends have come and helped me eat some but i cant invite them over again or theyll kill me bc they have a ‘strict diet’. theyre losers i know

 **delivery boy (09:57am)  
** my shift is about to start but i’ll tell you if i can make it later.

 

* * *

 

Hansol’s work days usually passed slowly, all of the customers faces he served in one day slowly began to merge into one and sometimes Seungcheol would need to take him aside and remind him that they had a ‘cheery’ reputation to uphold and if Hansol didn’t smile more then he would need to be fired. Really, the amount of times he had been told that just proved to him that his boss was all bark and no bite, Seungcheol could never actually fire him because the place would fall apart if he wasn’t reminding Wonwoo and Mingyu that they actually had a job to do and they couldn’t just flirt with each other all day.

Today was different, though. He walked through the doors with a bright smile and sighed happily as the warmth of the bakery enveloped him once again. His conversations with Seungkwan over the past few days were playing over in his mind and he couldn’t help but feel like he needed to share the status of his newfound friendship with everyone. Hansol hadn’t made a new friend in a while, he hadn’t needed to because he was secure enough in the group of friends he had already. It was an odd feeling to suddenly be so overcome with these new emotions towards someone. Those said feelings were of course, completely platonic. With a sigh, he went into the break room and pulled on his apron, quickly checking his phone for any new notifications before tucking it back into his bag and heading out of the door again. On his way out, he was met with a seemingly flustered Mingyu.

“Are you alright..?,” Hansol asked, eyes scanning the other’s face.

“No, I think the question is are _you_ alright? You walked in here with a smile on your face and didn’t complain once from the door all the way in here!,” Mingyu grabbed Hansol by the shoulders, shaking him gently. “Is this really Hansol, or is this an imposter?”

Hansol let out a light laugh, pushing the taller boy’s hands off of his shoulders. “Is that a real question? Obviously it’s me. Have you been reading more of Wonwoo’s dumb fiction books again?”

“They’re not dumb, they’re good!,” Mingyu argued, crossing his arms over his chest, “so it _is_ you.” He muttered, clearly upset by Hansol’s jab at the books.

“As I said before, obviously it’s me. We should probably get to work before Jeonghan comes in here and starts gushing about how much Chan has improved in his baking,” Hansol shook his head, pushing by Mingyu and heading out to the shop to begin serving the already growing line of customers.

 

* * *

 

The day started as normal, boxing up baked goods and giving them to the customers with a smile, although today Hansol’s smile was a little less forced and instead it was more genuine. Every time someone asked for a chocolate chip cookie, he couldn’t help but laugh to himself and wonder how Seungkwan was getting on with the remainder of his.

Throughout the working day, all of the other’s had been whispering to each other and sending nervous glances Hansol’s way. He had just brushed the behavior off, it wasn’t unusual for them to be acting so weird. That was until Jeonghan decided to call a staff meeting and allowed everyone into the break room but Hansol.

“Sorry, Hansol! Staff only,” Jeonghan said with a nervous smile, peeking his head around the side of the door and holding his hand out to prevent the younger male from stepping any closer.

“I am staff. Have been for the past two years, you know. I was hired before everyone else here,” Hansol gestured inside of the room with a jerk of his head, and then glanced back at Jeonghan.

There was a few muffled voices from inside the room and a prompt ‘shh!’ from Seungcheol. Obviously, something was up and it made Hansol nervous. He really couldn’t afford to lose this job. The small apartment he had been renting out for the past year was just beginning to become a little easier to manage in terms of money, and this job was his only source of income.

“If I did something wrong, you can just tell me,” he muttered, keeping his head ducked down so Jeonghan wouldn’t be able to clock the look of worry on his face.

Jeonghan sighed, throwing the door open and turning to glare at Seungcheol. “You’re all awful at being discreet, you know! Now our Hansol is all worried that he’s going to be fired because you all couldn’t keep your mouth shut.”

“‘Hannie, you were the one who called the staff meeting,” Seungcheol mumbled, clearing his throat as he rose to his feet and flashed a nervous smile Hansol’s way.

“Hansol, do you like someone?” All eyes in the room turned to Chan, who was sitting in the corner of the room with his legs crossed and a curious look on his face.

Hansol opened his mouth to speak before closing it again, pursing his lips and swallowing. The question should be easy to answer, of course he didn’t like anyone! Despite that thought running through his mind, he couldn’t help but see Seungkwan’s cheery face, and his puppy dog eyes and the cute pout he sent whenever Hansol didn’t open his Snapchats and—Shit.

“I think what Chan means is,” Wonwoo piped up from the corner of the room, looking directly at Hansol, “is there uh, someone who you, uh… Yeah. He means do you like someone.”

“You guys are idiots,” Hansol muttered, turning around and promptly avoiding the question as he returned to the register. “I don’t know if you realized, but we have a bakery to run out here!”

 

* * *

 

“He avoided the question.”

“As expected,” Wonwoo said, sipping on the mug of coffee with one hand and replying to a text with the other.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have made it such a big deal… He’s never acted like this before. I don’t see why it’s something we should be worried about. Just as long as he’s happy, right?,” Mingyu offered.

“For once, Mingyu is speaking some sense,” this earned a snort from Wonwoo and a glare from Mingyu.

“You know, Chan, I think ever since you started hanging out with Junhui and Minghao, you’ve developed an attitude and—oh God I’m starting to sound like Jeonghan.”

As if on cue, Jeonghan walked into the room looked at the employee's. “I heard my name being mentioned but frankly, I don’t care enough to ask why. Me and Seungcheol are going out for a date night and I want you two to lock up,” he pointed at Mingyu and Wonwoo, then turned his attention to Chan. “Don’t let them get up to anything weird before you leave, and make sure to get home safe, Channie!”

Chan rolled his eyes after the use of the nickname and sighed as Jeonghan left the room again, pinching the bridge of his nose. “He really does act like my mother.”

 

* * *

 

 **delivery boy (5:51pm):  
** i’m heading over to your place.

 **boo seungkwan (5:53pm):  
**!!!! REALLY  
IM SO EXCITED TO SEE U AGAIN HANSOL  
DOORS UNLOCKED JUST WALK IN ♡♡

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> (hope you enjoy gayass.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> kudos and comments are appreciated if you enjoyed my work!


End file.
